Dry tops used in white water rafting, kayaking and similar water sports are typically made with either single or double waist systems. When fabricated for use in a kayak that itself is provided with a spray skirt for sealing the cockpit, the dry top is typically provided with an inner waist or tunnel portion over which the kayak spray skirt is positioned and, additionally, a spray skirt cover whose function is to keep the wearer dry. Such a dry top is known as having a double waist system.
In other cases and for other uses the dry top may eliminate the inner waist portion such that it is in essence a single jacket. Such a dry top is known as having a single waist system.
In both single and double waist systems the spray skirt cover or the jacket itself is provided with a waist closure system whose primary purpose is to keep the water out. Such a waist closure system must enable the spray skirt cover or the jacket itself to fit the wearer snugly; to grip the wearer securely about the waist, thereby to stay in place; to be relatively easy and economical to fabricate; to be durable; and of course, to keep the water out.
Some prior art closure systems have been fabricated by folding a longitudinally extending fabric member attached to the lower edge of the jacket or spray skirt cover such as to form a circumferentially extending casing which extends around the lower edge of the jacket or spray skirt cover. An elastic bungee cord is passed through the casing, exiting the casing at the front of the garment through a grommet and is provided with a cord closure to enable the cord to be tightened about the user's waist. The cord is, of course, free to move within the casing. Because the closure system is tightened by pulling the bungee cord forwardly at the front of the jacket, it is difficult to obtain sufficient tension to provide a truly efficient waterproof seal especially at the back of the jacket. Additionally, cord closures or locks are not very stable, particularly when wet, and this makes it difficult to maintain whatever seal can be obtained.
The circumferentially extending casings in these closure systems have been made of Lycra.RTM. spandex fiber (Lycra.RTM. is a registered trademark of DuPont); nylon-1-neoprene (a layer of neoprene having a layer of nylon laminated on one side), the layer of neoprene being disposed adjacent the waist of the wearer); and nylon-2-neoprene (a layer of neoprene having an exterior layer of nylon laminated to both sides), with an additional piece of gripper elastic applied interiorly of the casing to hold the garment in place.
Other prior art closure systems have eschewed casings and bungee cords and instead have utilized a waist band comprising a circumferential strip of nylon-2-neoprene at the lower edge of the garment with a Velcro.RTM. hook and loop tab system to cinch the waist band tight. This is a simple system, but not very effective inasmuch as the Velcro.RTM. hook and loop closure is not very good at keeping water out. Inasmuch as there is only a single point of closure, the system does not achieve uniform tension circumferentially. Also, the nylon-2-neoprene tends to stretch over time with use, and the hook and loop closure itself tends to fill up with sand and dirt and frays over time.
Other prior art closure systems have utilized a waist band made of nylon-2-neoprene and have employed straps made of nylon webbing and buckles attached to the waist band at each of the sides of the garment as a means to cinch the waist band about the wearer's waist. The two closures (one at each side of the garment) tend to even the tension out around the waist band and thus represent an improvement over the bungee cord systems and the system utilizing the waist band having a single Velcro.RTM. hook and loop tab closure system. However, this system applies the cinching tension directly to the waist band itself. This is disadvantageous inasmuch as nylon-2-neoprene tends to stretch over time with use, thereby requiring more tension on the nylon straps, and this tends to tear the waist band over time.
All the above prior art systems suffer from the disadvantage of having uneven circumferential tension on the waist band. This results in the closure system leaking, particularly at the back of the jacket.
It is thus the principal object of the present invention to provide a waterproof pull-over jacket for use in white water rafting, kayaking and other water sports with a waist closure system that will fit the wearer snugly, stay in place, be easy to manufacture, be durable, and keep the water out.